End of the Year Ai no Gundan Event
The End of the Year Ai no Gundan Event is an event spread over a few weeks. Every week features a different kind of event: *'1st week:' A mix of an Event Point Gacha and Bingo event *'2nd week:' Event point collection reward event *'3rd week:' A mix of an Event Point collection reward and Event Point ranking event. *1st place **SSR Iikubo Haruna x3 **SSR Ishida Ayumi x3 **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 **SSR Kudo Haruka x2 **SSR Sato Masaki x2 **SSR Suzuki Kanon **SSR Oda Sakura **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **500 Star Stone Fragments *2nd-3rd place **SSR Iikubo Haruna 2 **SSR Ishida Ayumi 2 **SSR Ikuta Erina **SSR Kudo Haruka x2 **SSR Sato Masaki x2 **SSR Suzuki Kanon **SSR Oda Sakura **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **400 Star Stone Fragments *4th-5th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna x2 **SSR Ishida Ayumi **SSR Ikuta Erina **SSR Kudo Haruka **SSR Sato Masaki **SSR Suzuki Kanon **SSR Oda Sakura **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **300 Star Stone Fragments *6th–10th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Ishida Ayumi **SSR Ikuta Erina **SSR Kudo Haruka **SSR Sato Masaki **SSR Suzuki Kanon **SSR Oda Sakura **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **300 Star Stone Fragments *11th-25th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Ishida Ayumi **SSR Ikuta Erina **SSR Kudo Haruka **SSR Sato Masaki **SSR Suzuki Kanon **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **250 Star Stone Fragments *26th-50th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Ishida Ayumi **SSR Ikuta Erina **SSR Kudo Haruka **SSR Sato Masaki **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **230 Star Stone Fragments *51st-75th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Ishida Ayumi **SSR Ikuta Erina **SSR Kudo Haruka **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **230 Star Stone Fragments *76th-100th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Ishida Ayumi **SSR Ikuta Erina **SSR Kudo Haruka **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **200 Star Stone Fragments *101st-250th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Ishida Ayumi **SSR Ikuta Erina **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **200 Star Stone Fragments *251st-500th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **SSR Ishida Ayumi **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **180 Star Stone Fragments *501st-750th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **180 Star Stone Fragments *751st-1000th place **SSR Iikubo Haruna **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **150 Star Stone Fragments *1001st-1500th place **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **150 Star Stone Fragments *1501st-2000th place **Costume: Jacket **Costume: Bottoms **120 Star Stone Fragments *2001st-300th place **Costume: Jacket **120 Star Stone Fragments *3001st-4000th place **Costume: Jacket **100 Star Stone Fragments *4001st-5000th place **Costume: Jacket **80 Star Stone Fragments *5001st-7000th place **Costume: Jacket **50 Star Stone Fragments *1-9 rows: 10 Star Stone Fragments *10 rows: Event Costume Ribbon *11-15 rows: 10 Star Stone Fragments *16-19 rows: 15 Star Stone Fragments *20 rows: SR Sayashi Riho *21-29 rows: 15 Star Stone Fragments *30 rows: SR Sayashi Riho *31-39 rows: 15 Star Stone Fragments *40-49 rows: 20 Star Stone Fragments *50 rows: SR Sayashi Riho *51-69 rows: 20 Star Stone Fragments *70 rows: SR Sayashi Riho *71-89 rows: 25 Star Stone Fragments *90 rows: SR Sayashi Riho *91-99 rows: 30 Star Stone Fragments *100 rows: SR Sayashi Riho The big prizes are the SSR cards of Suzuki Kanon and Oda Sakura in their Ai no Gundan outfits. 3rd week All previous bonus cards give bonus again. The SSR Sayashi Riho from the Gacha gives 300% bonus, the SSR Fukumura Mizuki card 200%. 2nd week The first week rewards still give all the bonus they did before. This weeks Ai no Gundan cards (Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka) give bonus as well, Sato 100% and Kudo 50%. The new Gacha cards give 150% (SSR Nakajima Saki) or 50% (SR Yajima Maimi) bonus points. 1st week Shockingly, there are only very few bonus cards this time and except for one - the UR Suzuki Airi card - none from previous events. All the other bonus cards debut during this event. These bonus cards are the two SSR cards from the Star Stone Gacha (look below) as well as the Point Gacha SSR cards - however, the SSR Oda Sakura only gives 50% bonus. During the last week of the event they added a Christmas gacha with a lot of Christmas themed cards. This is the only gacha this month that gets the same amount of cards as previous events did. The Gacha features previous Gacha prizes as well as the two Ai no Gundan cards of Fukumura Mizuki and Sayashi Riho. One pull costs 50 star stones. You get 5 guaranteed SSR card and one additional card. This Gacha again only features two new cards, one SSR Nakajima Saki and one SR Yajima Maimi. The Nakajima Saki gives you 150% bonus, Yajima Maimi 50%. Surprisingly, the Gacha doesn't carry many cards this time. The two SSR cards (Sato Masaki and Yajima Maimi) give you 100% bonus, that probably is the origin of the name - since there are so few bonus cards. Once again Morning Musume cards are featured. The special cards of this Gacha are a Sayashi/Ishida duet card and one autographed SSR card of Sayashi Riho in her Lalala no Pipipi outfit. This one-day Gacha (December 8th) makes it possible to stock up on ANGERME cards. The big new card is the SSR duet card Takeuchi / Katsuta (Desugita version). This one-day Gacha (December 1st) is filled with Morning Musume cards. There are two new cards: An autographed UR Sayashi Riho as well as a duet card Sayashi Riho / Sato Masaki (Lalala no Pipipi version). 3rd week The third week features an Ai no Gundan based costume with 4 parts. The boots and beret drop as Live Rewards, while the Jacket and bottoms are Event Point Ranking rewards. 2nd week This event costume is based on the Hello Pro Kenshuusei outfit. The Stage Appeal is Sound Ace. Shirt and skirt are Point Collection rewards, while boots drop as Live Rewards. 1st week The costume is based on Morning Musume's Maji Desu ka SKA. There are 5 parts to it. Boots, gloves, jacket and pants drop as Live Rewards, the ribbon is a reward for 10 Bingo Rows. The costume's Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). In the first week of the event Morning Musume's Maji Desu ka SKA has been added to the game. The second week started with adding ANGERME's Gashin Shoutan. In the 3rd week they added Morning Musume's The Matenrou Show. This is the first Point Event that only uses Bonus Cards from the running event. Category:Event